Something Strong
by lauren61425
Summary: Sequel to 'Something New' - although it will make sense without having to read 'Something New'. Catherine and Vincent are in a strong well established relationship, but what will happen when complications in life try to break their bond!
1. Keeping Up Appearances

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back here is my 2nd story I hope you all enjoy as much as the first :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters- I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler were headed to a charity event hosted for children who had been medically wronged, Catherine and Vincent loved these sorts of events where they could give back to their community.

They were a couple and had been ever since they'd met in college at the tender ages of 18 and 20 now six years later at 24 Catherine was on her way to becoming a well-respected lawyer. Vincent was now 26 and had finally just become a fully-fledged paediatrician.

They weren't famous by any means but to their friends and family they were a power couple and could do anything they set their minds too- they had the 'perfect' life!

* * *

As Vincent and Cat stepped out of the limo they were hit with the flash of photographers, gracefully hurrying inside the beautiful couple were greeted by their long-time friends Tess and J.T.

"Wow Cat you look stunning as always!" Tess envied as she eyed the red dress that hugged Cat's curves in all the right places stopping just before her knees.

Catherine giggled "Thanks Tess, but, stood next to right now I can't compare to your beauty- you're absolutely glowing!" Catherine in return eyed Tess up and down.

"Phsss yeah right Cat I've come to learn that the how 'glowing' thing is a load of croc when you're pregnant! Most of the time I look like a horse." Tess grumbled.

Tess and J.T had announced their great news just after Tess had entered the 2nd trimester now just as she was entering the third at 6 months Tess had a perfectly round bump.

"Nonsense every pregnant woman is beautiful, even if they don't feel it – right J.T?" Cat said.

J.T coughed as he spluttered on his drink. "Uh-huh of course -even when their cranky and gassy!" J.T grimaced, Tess scoffed at his remark and Vincent had the biggest smirk on his face knowing J.T was about to have the wrath of Catherine Chandler for that remark.

"Joshua Thomas Forbes! You take that back right now! Your fiancée Tess is beautiful right now- no matter what, she is giving you the greatest gift a woman could ever give. Show some respect please!" Catherine scolded.

"Sorry Cat, Sorry Tess Cat's right you are the most beautiful woman here!" J.T said remorsefully.

Tess smiled at her best friend for her support and then her fiancé because she loved him so.

"Thanks Cat, but, it's okay J.T's right it not attractive at all times." She leant over giving J.T a sweet kiss of reassurance that she wasn't mad. "Honestly Cat you're lucky you're not pregnant being all fat and gassy – I envy you!" As Tess said those words she saw a look on her best friends' face what was that? Guilt, pain, envy?

Vincent cleared his throat "Come on ladies enough chatter, let's go mingle with the other guests shall we?" He put his hand on his girlfriend's lower back guiding her away from their friends.

As they walked away Vincent lent down and kissed Catherine on her head.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too- So much!" She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

* * *

After a few hours of partying and most importantly raising money they left to go home.

Catherine and Vincent lived in a spacious two bedroomed apartment- it had wood flooring and lots of bay windows that let in lots of natural light, always giving their home a warm glow. The apartment was decorated in a greyish-blue colour and a plush comfy sofa, side tables and lots of lamps.

The favourite part of the apartment to them though was their big soft bed- perfect for spending long lazy mornings to snuggle up in (and other activities too of course!).

As soon as they got in Cat rushed to the bathroom to take a nice long bubble bath.

She had been in the tub for 5 minutes when her handsome boyfriend walked in with just his boxers on. He came over to her perching on the side of the tub and proceeded to rub soap over her neck, shoulders and back whilst massaging her.

"Hmm so nice!" Cat giggled out.

"Mm-huh, what about this?" Vincent questioned as he washed of the soap and began to suckle on her neck, he then snaked his arms under hers and teased her breasts.

Cat was moaning and enjoying the feeling of her man worshipping her body but then something in her head niggled at her and she lost her concentration- she pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't tonight it's been a long day and I'm really tired! I promise to make it up to you!" She gave him a seductive sweet smile. How could he not melt at that?

Sighing Vincent got off the tub "Okay I understand, don't be too long though, I want to at least hold you in my arms as you fall asleep at least once this week -instead of finding you crashed out at your work desk again!"

Catherine smiled up at him again this time it was a smile of guilt. "I won't I promise." Vincent turned to leave the room, she stopped him. "Vincent?!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you! You know that right?"

"I know" He smiled "And I love you too!"

Cat sighed- she hadn't meant to become one of those neglectful girlfriends that fall asleep before they make it to their bed or denies their boyfriends sex, but, with everything that had been going on she didn't know how to cope- so much for the perfect life!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think has been going on with our little VinCat? Please review! :D**


	2. Wanting

**A/N: Hello everyone here is the next Chap ;) It is a little longer than the last one, It was going to be longer but this seemed like a good place to stop for now :D I probably won't upload the next one until the weekend as tomorrow is my Grandfathers funeral :(. Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming.x.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Vincent woke up with a smile on his face, for the first time in ages Catherine had fallen asleep in his arms and it felt good. He watched as the sun filtered in and illuminated the soft planes of her body, he drowned in every curve, oh how he wished he could make love to her but recently she had been resistant. He couldn't blame her though.

Catherine began to stir; she stretched causing her back to slightly arch of the bed as she whimpered out Vincent's name. Vincent stroked her cheek, she nuzzled into his hand, she was still sleeping but he couldn't refrain from touching her any more. Vincent leaned over and rubbed his nose along hers breathing in her breath and heavenly scent, he ran his hand down her arm slipping the spaghetti strap from her night-gown off of her shoulder, she moaned giving him the incentive to carry on with his ministrations.

He finally gave into the needs of his body and gently crawled on top of her, he sucked at her neck, on her earlobes and on the valley of her breasts, she responded- he felt her slowly rock her hips beneath him, it was his turn to moan out loud. Pressing his body closer to hers (Oh how delightful it felt to have her grind against his rock hard manhood) he kissed her on the lips softly at first but as she returned his kiss he became hungrier and more persistent in his kisses.

Things became more hurried and desperate Catherine clung to his back and rocked against him harder, just as he was about to slip her panties down he felt her shudder, Vincent was about to laugh and mock her for her impatience but then he felt her do it again- this time a sob came with it.

_Damn it we were so close_! Vincent laid his head down on her shoulder berating him-self for the selfish thought that just crossed his mind.

"Catherine? I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked softly as he placed a gentle kiss against her shoulder.

"I –I, I'm sorry Vincent I just can't." She turned away from him- embarrassed that yet again she'd pushed him away. "We don't have time I have to meet Tess!" She added trying to give him a solid reason.

"So then why are you crying? Cat I don't want to be one of those asshole boyfriends that demand sex but I have to know- when?" Vincent was trying to sound calm and un-affected he didn't want to seem like a jerk about this subject.

"I know! You could never be that even if you tried and soon Vincent I promise, I'm doing the best I can here I'm just under a lot of pressure with work, and-"She sighed and held her tears back. "I love you and I will make this up to you, but, for now I need to get ready."

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'll be home late from work tonight so don't worry about waiting up."

Catherine nodded and kissed Vincent sweetly on the lips before she got up to get ready for the day.

By the time Cat had come out of the bathroom showered and fully dressed in her comfiest jeans and favourite blue blouse, Vincent had already left for work, it was wrong to feel it but a sense of relief washed over her. She didn't think she could face him in the wake of her embarrassing reaction to him this morning.

Catherine poured some coffee into a mug, gulped it down, and rushed out the door to spend the day helping her friend prepare for her baby shower.

* * *

Cat had arrived at Tess' door and gave a hard knock, she was stood there for two minutes when Tess threw the door open.

"Hey Cat, come in." Tess beamed.

"Hi Tess, How's things?"

"Good thanks- and you?"

"I'm fine!" Cat dropped her gaze to the floor.

The girls had been shifting through invitations and décor references for an hour and a half. Cat sighed.

"What's wrong Cat? Don't take this the wrong way but- you look like hell, Vincent been keeping you up late at night?" Tess giggled.

Normally a comment like that would of caused Cat to laugh but not in her current mood.

"Nothing I'm fine!"

"Cat when you say you're a fine your most certainly not! Come on seriously what on earth do you have to sulk about? You have the most amazing boyfriend, a great home, a successful career and if I don't say so myself the best friends in the world!"

Catherine scolded- _That was typical of everyone to think she couldn't possibly have any problems just because she was in love and had a decent job._ "Whatever, it doesn't matter!"

"No come on Cat, what's wrong? Because if I was currently in your shoes I'd be swinging! I would give anything to have my pre-pregnancy body back and to have your money."

"For God's sake- Tess!" Catherine started to raise her voice. "Money is _NOT_ everything! And if that's the way you feel about being pregnant, then, why'd you get knocked up in the first place?! I'd give_ ANYTHIN_G to be in your shoes!" Catherine took a deep breath and sighed; tears slipped from her eyes and looked a Tess' shocked face. "Christ Tess, I'm sorry."

"Please Cat tell me what's wrong?" Tess asked as she wiped a tear from her face.

Catherine slumped down on the sofa and broke down- she took a deep breath. "It's- Vincent and I didn't want to tell you and J.T because you have this beautiful miracle to enjoy and we didn't want to upset you." Cat took another breath. "6 weeks ago I-I, I had a miscarriage. I was 10 weeks along, I never realised how much I wanted to be a mother before my chance was ripped away from me. Now I don't know what to do with myself- my doctor said we could start making love 4 weeks after but I just can't do it! I'm terrified of getting pregnant and losing it again, I know that's stupid but It's how I feel! Vincent's been great but he's starting to want to make love again- rightly so- and I feel so horrible about saying no to him." Catherine released her tears and for the first time in 6 weeks she felt better.

Tess pulled Catherine in for a big hug and rubbed her back.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I had no idea- you should have told me. I understand you don't want to upset me but you need someone to talk to, let it be me!" Tess soothed.

"Thanks Tess, I'm sorry, what do I do?"

"Have you told Vince how you feel?"

"No, I don't want him to feel bad- because he has come to terms with it and I don't want to drag him down."

Tess gave Cat a soft smile. "Cat give him the chance, he loves you, he needs to know how you feel because if you don't do that you are going to struggle to get through this – together."

Catherine smiled "You're right."

"And Cat, don't be scared to make love again! Next time you may be lucky and go full term- you won't know unless you try again!"

Catherine smiled and hugged Tess; they sat there in silence for a little while and then resumed finalizing the baby shower plans.

Before Cat headed home she went to the market to get some things for a special breakfast tomorrow where she would talk to Vincent.


	3. Interruptions

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows! This chapter is a little longer, I promise they will get longer, I've just ended this here because I'm losing my momentum as its getting late but promised I'd have this chappy by tonight- anyways enough from me on to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Catherine had woken up about an hour ago slipping out of bed before Vincent could notice so she could prepare a nice breakfast.

The breakfast bar had been set up it was filled with fruits, croissants, toast, eggs, bacon and pancakes. Just as Cat was filling mugs with coffee Vincent walked in wearing his dimpled smile that she loved so much, she also couldn't help but notice he was topless too!

Catherine walked over to him handing him the cup of coffee she leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning handsome." She smiled up at him.

"Hmm good morning, what is all this?" Vincent asked pointing to the delicious spread Cat had laid out.

"Well I thought I'd make us breakfast, I missed you yesterday and I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ooo-kay, should I be worried?"

"No of course you shouldn't." Cat giggled "Let's just start breakfast, shall we? Before the Eggs, Pancakes and Bacon get cold."

The both sat down and started to dig in.

* * *

"So…" Vincent said trying to give Catherine the nudge to start.

"So.. Vincent, There's something I've been needing to talk to you about." Cat took a deep breath and continued. "Firstly I want to start off by apologising for being neglectful toward you both emotionally an-and ph-physically." The last part came out in a whisper.

"Catherine, I'm going to stop you right there! You never have to apologise for that, I told you when we were first together- If you don't want too we don't have too and as long as you're happy and okay with something we just did then so am I. The only person I want you to think about when we have sex is you! I said and meant that six years ago and I do now!" He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

She smiled at him and continued her monologue. "The thing is, the only reason I've been saying no is- I'm afraid Vincent. I'm so afraid I might get pregnant again and lose it! I didn't want to tell you because I know you have come to terms with the loss of the baby but I haven't yet and I didn't want you to feel bad because I'm happy that you've made your peace with it." Cat looked down tears in her eyes not yet falling.

"Oh Catherine" He whispered. "I had no idea that's how you've been feeling, the only reason I've come to terms with it is because you've been by my side, and I know that when it's our time it'll work out. But we have to try!"

Cat gave a watery smile. "I know that now, Tess said the same-"

"Tess?"

"Yeah I kinda went code yellow on her yesterday and spilled my guts."

Vincent mouthed an 'oh' and then smirked.

"Come here" Vincent said and motioned for Cat to come to him, she walked over and sat on his lap facing him with her legs either side of his hips, Vincent wrapped his arms around her back and leaned his head against hers.

"I love you" He breathed out.

"I love you too!"

Vincent moved his lips down and captured hers gently, she bit on his lower lip, and he groaned slipping his tongue into her warm sweet mouth. Cat slid her hands down his bare-chest and teased the band of his pyjama bottoms. They both began to roll their hips against one another, they started of soft and slow but eventually they became faster, harder- desperate. Squeaking noises came from the breakfast bar chair they were occupying – much like the ones escaping Catherine's mouth, before they could register what was happening a loud cracking noise was heard and they found themselves in a heap on the floor.

Vincent and Cat burst out laughing looking at the pieces of broken chair around them.

Cat cleared her throat. "Just as well really, I'm sorry baby, but I have to leave now or else I'll be late for the office." She smiled bleakly, "But- tonight, tonight you'll be a very happy man, I promise!"

Vincent smirked "Oh yeah?!"

"Yes, Mr Keller it is most definitely on tonight!" Cat winked.

* * *

Catherine was sat at the desk in her office she'd been there for hours and it was almost 7pm all she could think about was Vincent and the promise of tonight. Even though it was her who'd been putting the brakes on their love life she'd missed him so much! How she craved for his touch and the warmth of his muscled body against hers.

Cat clamped her eyes shut and squeezed her thighs together, she had to stop thinking about Vincent just for a little bit- she only had an hour left before she could go home.

"Hey Cat, you alright?"

Catherine looked up to see James.

James was dark haired with bright blue eyes he had muscles but nowhere near Vincent's standard, he was the same age as Cat and overly charming- too charming in fact that it boarded on creepy.

"Oh hey James, Yeah I'm fine thanks." She smiled.

"Are you sure? You look a little stressed- Maybe we could go for a drink or something when were done? I know I could use one these hours have been killing me!" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure- I'm fine, No I'm sorry James no drinks tonight Vincent and I have plans."

"Oh right, yeah, how's that going? You still madly in-love?"

Catherine cocked her eyebrow.

James cleared his throat.

"I just meant how is dear ol' Vincent?"

"He's great actually, I really have to finish this report, and I'm sorry James."

"Oh yeah sure, catch you later Cat!"

After another tedious hour Cat was finally free to leave.

* * *

As Catherine entered through the door of her's and Vincent's apartment she was hit with the aroma of her favourite meal- Chicken Risotto- she had loved the meal ever since Vincent made it for her on their very first date.

She stood in the kitchen taking in the scent when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Vincent!"

He spun her around and pulled her flush against him and crushed his lips against hers roughly, Cat snaked her arms around his neck and slid her tongue along his with just as much fire, and he pulled her up and set her on the counter top. Catherine panted heavily as Vincent broke the kiss and planted rough hot kisses on her neck, Cat trailed her hands down to his waist band, just as her hand was about to make contact with his fly.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

* * *

Vincent's head snapped up and looked in the direction of the offending object- it was the oven, letting them know dinner was ready.

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other in the eyes and groaned simultaneously.

Were they ever going to catch a break?

Vincent helped her down from the counter and walked her around to the table, pulling a chair out for her; he pulled the Risotto out of the oven and dished extravagant portions on the plates.

"So how was your day?" Vincent asked whilst sipping on his glass of wine.

"Uhh, it was long- you see there was this man I kept thinking about and he was making it really difficult to concentrate." She mocked.

"Oh really? Should I be concerned about this mysterious man taking up my girlfriends mind?" He smirked.

"Only if you're jealous of sexy, muscled, brooding types?"

They had gotten half way through the meal and Vincent and Cat were finding it hard to keep their eyes off of each other. Vincent couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly, stalked straight over to Cat, lifted her of the chair and pushed her up against the wall.

He ground into her and she could feel just how painfully aroused he was.

How in the hell had he waited this long without jumping her bones before now?

Catherine hurriedly clutched at his fly and finally 3rd times the charm and those pants came down!

She ripped open his shirt and he returned the favour.

"Bedroom?" Vincent panted.

"Hurry!" Was Catherine strangled reply.


	4. Release

**A/N: Hi guy's I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long and its super-short. I know I'd promised to make them longer, but, I've recently gotten a puppy and he's taking up my time whilst I'm trying to get him settled in. He's worth it though since he too is going to be a BATB fan! I mean how could he not since I've named him Beast and I should add he is only a little Chihuahua! Aha. Anyways enough of my ramblings :D x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

In a blur Catherine felt herself make contact with their bed, her head lightly bounced off the pillow with the force Vincent had pushed her down with, Vincent had quickly shed himself of his remaining clothes and got straight to work on Cat's.

His hands were everywhere and his lips followed closely behind, Vincent brought his lips back to hers and kissed her hungrily, she was the air that he breathed. Catherine moaned into his mouth whilst she writhed and clutched onto the sheets at the pleasure of his hand and lips on her body.

Catherine latched her legs together around his waist and anchored herself upward to urge Vincent to move faster. She had missed this so much!

Vincent grabbed her hands, latching their fingers together; he bent his head down and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Catherine released a strangled squeak and squeezed her thighs tighter around his body. As he sucked on Cat's lips Vincent finally pushed forward, Catherine rolled her head on the pillow- her eyes went to the back of her head in sheer bliss, Vincent grunted at the feel of her around him.

He moved inside her with gentle force, she matched him move for move, their bedroom filled with sounds of passion. Then at last after six weeks of frustration and tension they made it to their goal with the cries of one another's name.

They both laid there in a sweaty heap with massive smiles on their faces.

"Wow, Vincent that was, there aren't even any words to describe it." Cat whispered into his neck.

Vincent rolled over pinning her back between him and the mattress. "Then don't tell me in words!" He smirked and ravaged her mouth once again, he began to tickle her sides and she laughed into his mouth.

"Vincent, stop it, stop!" She giggled uncontrollably "What do you think you're doing?" She said as she wriggled and swatted at his hands.

"I'm just getting the night started, if you remember some of my best nights have started out this way! The night you let me sleep in your room, the first night you stayed in mine." He smirked as he remembered that night when they'd in engaged in their very first heavy petting session.

"Yes, I remember very well the night you tried to seduce me out of my virginal state!" She smirked.

He replied by grounding himself against her and kissing her chest.

This made her loose her mind, she flipped them over. It was time for payback! Vincent wasn't ticklish like Cat but he could never resist her hands and lips roaming over his body. She put her hands on his knees and lightly dragged them up the side of his body, she brushed them along his arms and took hold of his hands, and she placed slow wet kisses on his chest and neck.

When she let his hand go he instantly placed them on her lower back and caressed her bottom, Catherine bit his earlobe and kissed him with everything she had, he couldn't take any more, Vincent pulled her down on to him and she threw her head back.

They rocked against one another, in long slow minutes they were once again in their satisfied state.

Vincent looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and stroked her cheek. "I love you!" He smiled.

"I love you more!" She kissed his shoulder.

"Not possible" Vincent quipped.

Vincent pulled her close to him and for the first time in weeks he was finally where he needed to be- at home with the love of his life in his arms, happy and content knowing she was okay now, he knew that some days both he and Catherine would have days where they thought about the baby they never got to meet but they'd be alright if they had each other.

Tomorrow he was going to surprise her with something he just needed to figure out what!

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, I wonder what the surprise might be? Hehehe!**


	5. Surprises

**A/N: So here is the next chapter sorry for the wait, this one is much longer than the last and I think the longest chapter so far, I haven't been able to up-load as frequently as I'd like but I'm doing my best- RL keeps getting in the way :( **

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them! **

* * *

Vincent's plan of surprising Cat didn't go quite to plan as they both got super busy with work, that was a blessing in disguise though since he now had his plan, it was a Saturday – Cat's birthday none the less - and both he and Catherine had the day off.

Vincent had been up for a couple of hours and had created a masterpiece in the kitchen; he just hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

* * *

Catherine turned over in the bed expecting to find her handsome beau sprawled beside her, instead she was greeted with cold crumpled sheets, and then she was hit with the smell of fresh bread (her most favourite thing in the world other than Vincent). She rose herself from the bed and padded down the hall in her silky lavender nightdress. Cat wasn't the type of girl, who just wore sexy, sultry lingerie to bed, but she'd been waiting for Vincent- he ended up working late – as the clock struck 2am she gave into sleep. So she was sorely disappointed when he wasn't beside her this morning, especially since they hadn't made love since last week and that had been the first time since the miscarriage – Damn their crazy work life .

As she walked into the kitchen Vincent had his back turned towards her filling mugs of coffee, he swirled around and sucked in a huge sharp breath when he saw her.

"Oh, look at you!" Vincent said breathlessly biting on his lip.

Catherine giggled "That's the idea".

He put the mugs down and crept over to Cat; he placed his hands around her waist and gently pulled her toward him.

"Mmm, I thought it was your birthday and yet it feels like mine right now, happy birthday my love." He bent down and breathed the scent of her neck whilst planting soft sensual kisses there.

"Hmmm, thank you! Well you could have had your present last night but I accidently fell asleep." She blushed. "So I'll give it to you now and since it's my birthday you'll just have to think of a way to make it up to me!" She winked.

Vincent groaned as he pulled her even closer (they were so close not even a piece of paper could've fit between them) the fabric of her nightdress allowed her to feel his already hard manhood, she rubbed her-self against him and if it was even possible she could've sworn he became bigger – Catherine loved that she could do that to him, he always reacted to her and that knowledge excited Cat to no end.

As Catherine's hands roamed his body, Vincent was having an internal struggle- he had a plan to follow through with today but who was he to deny her, to deny himself, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bathroom.

"I have plans for you today so you're gonna have to give me my 'present' in the shower!" He whispered to her as he placed her back on her feet.

She smiled up at him and raised her eyebrows at him wondering what his plan was, before Cat could even ask he cut her off with a rough deep kiss. He peeled her nightdress off slowly and caressed her body with his hands and lips, Catherine conveniently hadn't put any underwear on, Vince growled into her mouth when he'd realised this.

Vincent tore at his own clothes desperate to be inside of her, he hopped in the shower and helped her in too; Vincent lifted Cat back up, she wrapped her smooth thighs around his hard muscled waist, he pushed her up against the shower wall and entered her. He was rough- but not hurtful, it was exactly what she needed, what they both needed! They kissed each other frantically and at one point Vincent's thrusts were so hard and quick their lips could barely touch. It was hard, fast, primal bliss! With one last push both parties grunted and moaned, Vincent released Cat – his legs no longer able to support them both- she slid down his body, they clung to each other and sunk to the floor of the tub letting the shower wash away evidence from their lovemaking.

After the two lovers reached coherent thoughts again Vincent shut the water off and gave Cat a set of instructions for the day's activities.

Her instructions were to wear something comfortable, that she wouldn't mind getting greasy and to be downstairs waiting in their apartment lobby for 10:30.

This made her really suspicious- what an earth would she be doing that involved grease that he thought could interest her in any way?!

* * *

She was waiting in the lobby when a very smart dressed man had a piece of paper with her name written on it, she walked over to him.

"Are you Miss Chandler?" He asked.

"Yes I am!" Cat replied cautiously.

"Excellent my name is David; your boyfriend Vincent has hired me to be your personal driver for today." He smiled warmly at her as to assure her.

Luckily for him she believed what he was saying; Catherine was no damsel in distress when it came to protecting herself.

David escorted Cat into a rather extravagant limo and drove her to the unknown destination.

When she stepped out of the car and walked into the little shop she had no idea what to expect until the receptionist spoke to her.

"Hello, my name is Cath-"

"-Erine Chandler, we've been expecting you!" The receptionist cut in. "Mr Keller was very specific with his instructions, please follow me!"

Cat walked into a room that was lit with candles and she could smell massage oils. 'Oh that's what Vincent meant by getting greasy!'

She was instructed to lie down on her front with a towel covering her.

During her time at the spa Catherine was treated to a full body massage and a pedicure and a manicure.

After she was done the girls at the shop handed Catherine a coral pink summer dress and white pumps to get changed into.

* * *

After her appointment David drove her to a posh restaurant, when she walked inside the host approached her, he took her to a table at the back and handed her a glass of champagne.

2 minutes later Heather and her dad walked in.

"Cattttt!" Heather squealed, and her father scolded Heather as did all the other customers.

Catherine stood up and embraced her family in a big bear hug.

The Chandlers enjoyed a great meal with 5 star service Cat felt like a movie star she had everyone at her beck-an-call.

* * *

It was now 2pm and as much as Cat had enjoyed all the things Vincent had done for her she really wished she was spending her birthday with him.

Her next stop was a boutique one that Heather would die to shop in! When Catherine entered she saw Tess standing there with a huge smile on her face.

Her next set of instructions as dutifully delivered by Tess were to find any dress, shoes and accessories her little heart desired and not to dare look at any price tags, that had been covered.

After hours of shopping Catherine finally chose a lavender purple (much like the colour of her nightdress this morning) knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her tightly showing off her curves, matching shoes and a silver bracelet, necklace and silver diamond hoops were chosen.

* * *

Catherine was whisked back to the salon where she had her make-up and hair done. Her make-up was simple light and natural since she was extremely beautiful any way, her hair was done in soft curls that gave her long hair a slight bounce. Cat was helped in to her dress and jewellery and then escorted back to the limo by David.

"David?" Cat asked shyly.

"Yes Miss Catherine."

"How many more stops after this?" Cat was extremely grateful for the day her wonderful man had given her but she missed him dearly and needed to be near him.

"This is the last stop Miss." David stated.

Catherine sighed in relief- That meant she was one step closer to Vincent, what an earth had he got up his sleeve?! She fiddled with her newly brought bracelet as she nervously waited to find out what her last surprise was.

The car came to a stop.

One more second and she'd find out what the hell was going on!

She couldn't wait any longer!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think is the last surprise? Please review, they mean so much to me as I love to know if you like what I'm writing or if there is something you'd like me to do/change! :D**


	6. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Hey guy's I'm so sorry that my updating isn't as fast as it was with my last story, things are getting busy around here for me! Please be patient with me this story is far from over -Chapters might just end up being shorter in order to update. Any ways on to Vincat! x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them! **

* * *

Catherine was lead into a cosy little restaurant, as soon as she stepped in she saw Vincent – He was dressed in a grey suit with a silver tie.

Vincent walked over to her, handing her a rose, he leant down and brushed his lips softly against her slightly parted ones.

"Happy birthday, my angel!" He whispered seductively in her ear.

Catherine smiled up at him with contented eyes. This is what she'd longed for- to be with him.

"Thank you and I love you!" She said back whilst brushing her hand a crossed his cheek.

Vincent took her hand and led her to a beautifully set out table- It was decorated in white linen and had rose petals sprinkled on it, there were also three tall candles lit as centre pieces.

They were seated at their table when a waiter placed a delicious steak meal in front of them accompanied by a bottle of champagne. They began to dig in, the whole time they were eating Vincent kept stealing glances toward Catherine.

Vincent cleared his throat- "Uhhum, Cat, Honey- I want you to know how much I love you! I knew you were special from the moment I first laid eyes on you. Every day you make my day better no matter how low I feel, you're my air, my sunshine and when I think what my life would be like without you my heart wants to burst with pain. This is why I want to ask you to always be by my side, forever- as my wife!"

Catherine's eyes widened at happy tears pooled in them.

"Catherine will you do me the greatest honour any man could get and marry me?!"

As he asked his question Vincent pulled out a princess cut, white gold engagement ring.

"Oh my God, Vincent." Cat let out a little sob. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, God I love you so much!"

They pulled each other in for a passionate kiss and Vincent slipped on her ring.

Catherine looked down at her ring and the diamond sparkled in the candle light.

"Vincent it's so beautiful." She crooned.

Catherine turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips and he brushed his tongue along hers, she drew him in and moaned at the feel of his tongue in her mouth.

* * *

After very heated moment Vincent pulled back, trying to remember they weren't completely alone, although they were in a private room waiters stood just outside of their door.

Catherine at some point had ended up on his lap when he pulled back she continued to kiss and suck at his neck and earlobe.

"Cat, baby we can't!" Vincent gritted out. Those words tasting like salt in his mouth- he really didn't want to stop.

"Why?" She whispered against his neck, her warm breath sending hot shivers over his body.

"Because, there's a room-full of people behind those doors."

"Let's go home then!" Cat moaned and she ground herself against his hardened bulge.

"Uhhh, God, baby I want to but we can't I have one last thing we need to do!"

Catherine pulled back and groaned- Vincent understood the look in her eyes.

"Yes we have to go, trust me you'll love it! But don't tire yourself out because this will be continued." He smirked and gave her one last kiss as he squeezed her behind.

After a few minutes of composure Vince led Cat to another room as they opened the door Catherine was hit with.-

"Surprise!" Shouted out multiple voices.

Catherine turned back to look at Vincent, whose face was filled with joy and love, when she looked at the party room it was filled with balloons and banners that said 'Happy Birthday' and 'Congratulations on your engagement'.

The sea of people swarmed Cat and Vincent with congrats and birthday cheer, everyone was bursting with pride and happiness. Except one, one person in the crowd looked like they could commit murder!

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think the unhappy person is? As always- Please review! :D x**


	7. Planting Seeds

**A/N: Yay! I finally manged to get a decent sized chapter out :D Enjoy! Please review! Please excuse any errors, its getting late but I really wanted to get this out to you all for being so paitent with me, so if there are any let me know and I will fix them :) x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

Catherine began to stir in her sleep, just last night it was her birthday Vincent had sent her around NYC to be pampered and then he proposed- It was by far the best day of her life!

As the breeze filtered in their room through the open window Cat opened her eyes, she was safely cocooned in Vincent's arms; her left hand was flat against her man's chest causing her new jewelry to sparkle in the sun.

The ring felt a little weighty on her finger, she'd get used to it eventually, it didn't bother her though- every time she felt its presence it gave her butterflies.

Turning her head at an angle she rested her head closer to Vincent's neck, not before sneaking a peak at his godly face.

He was smiling in his sleep, probably because of last night's activities, don't get Cat wrong being with Vincent was incredible every time but last night was something else entirely.

The last few times they'd made love before the miscarriage were quick and rushed thanks to their hectic work lives- After the miscarriage, had been needy and desperate, but last night, last night was slow and sensual. They had taken the time to explore one another's body's, not worrying about work deadlines, bills or keeping up appearances- last night they were just together in the moment, blissed out on pure love.

She breathed in his scent and placed a sweet kiss on his neck- this caused Vincent to squash his neck up, she ran her left hand down his chest and abs' down to his thigh, her hand fell in-between his thighs so she left it there teasingly stroking her fingers up and down the insides of his leg.

Vincent began to moan in his sleep. He whispered out Cat's name- this pleased her, her own excitement building. Vincent's eyes fluttered open as he tried to determine if the sensations he was feeling were dream or reality!

"Good morning big boy!" She whispered seductively as she encased his hardness in her delicately soft small hands.

"Ohhh, Uhh, It most certainly is, God baby what are you doing to me?!" He strangled out.

She giggled and kissed him slowly, letting her tongue brush up and down along his mimicking the motions of her hand on his most sensitive organ. "Hmm I would think it's quite obvious what I'm doing Dr Keller."

He grunted out a laugh. "You know very well what I mean my soon to be Mrs Keller."

Cat stopped all movements.

"Noo, honey please don't stop!" Vincent didn't mean to sound so desperate but she'd worked him up some, there was no going back now- even though he had been well taken care of in that department last night he needed her to finish. The day would be unbearable to get through in the event she didn't.

"Say it again!" She commanded.

"What?" Vincent was so concentrated on what she was doing he hadn't even realised what he had said.

"My name, more importantly what it will be!"

"Oh" Now he understood. "Mrs Keller! Don't stop Mrs Keller." He kissed her hard and grabbed her hand, feeling the cool diamond of her engagement ring against his palm; he moved her hand for her.

"Someone's impatient this morning." With that she picked up the pace bringing him to his release, which she was sure the neighbours might of heard, just the thought of that made her blush – not that it should considering their neighbours 'The Sweets' were notoriously noisy in the bedroom.

When Vincent had come down from his high he rolled over and pinned Cat down peppering her in appreciative kisses.

"God I love you!" He muttered against her skin.

"Uhhmm, I bet you do." She smirked.

He giggled "You know I love you for more than just that -but woah, what a way to wake up!" He beamed at her.

"I know, I love you too a lot! Hence your little gift this morning." She smiled.

"Now, I'm gonna have to do something about this, I can't have my girl neglected." He nuzzled at her breasts.

"I can't I have to be at the office, but you could get through the laundry for me?!" She said her voice getting high pitched toward the end of the sentence.

"Really? It's Sunday, I thought you were gonna put an end to Sunday sessions at the office!" He scolded her.

"Vincent, please don't be mad, I did but I have to work today it was part of the condition to get yesterday off! You know what my boss is like he hates his wife therefore he never wants to go home -which means I'm not allowed to either!"

"Well your boss is an ass!" Vincent huffed.

Catherine stifled a laugh. "And I would have to agree with you, but, a job is a job!"

Cat slithered out of the bed and took a quick shower before dressing in a black pencil skirt and a mint coloured blouse with black pumps, she pecked Vincent on the lips and darted out the door.

Vincent decided to see what J.T was up to- after he did the laundry for Cat it was the least he could do after the wake-up call she graced him with, but it wouldn't be the only thing he'd do.

* * *

Catherine walked into the office she was glowing and brimming with zest- she'd just gotten engaged to the man of her dreams for God sake- Why wouldn't she be deliriously happy?!

"Catherine!" The sound of her boss's voice echoed out into the hallway.

She walked into his office. "Yes sir?" She smiled politely even though it irritated her when he would bellow her name like she was a miss-behaving dog.

"Your absence yesterday has pushed us further behind on the Jefferson case than I would like so James and you will be pulling a late one tonight."

"But-"

"-No but's you will be here until your all caught up understood?!" He looked at her daring her to disagree. What is this guy's problem?!

"Yes sir" She grinned. You complete prick was the rest of that unfinished sentence running through her head.

Cat had been at the office for an eternity it was almost 11pm and she was getting beat, her eyes kept closing and her head would jerk back every so often as she fought to stay awake, James had also been in a sour mood making her feel less enthusiastic then she already was about being there.

"Cat, Cat, Catherine!" James shouted.

She jumped.

"Are you listening to me?!" James snapped.

"I'm sorry James I'm really tired! I know you probably are too, I'm just sorry we're stuck here because I wanted one lousy day off!" She smiled hoping her apology would smooth over whatever was wrong with him.

"Yeah well, I wish yesterday had never happened either!" He rolled his eyes.

She couldn't help but wonder what that was supposed to mean, she let it go, for now! She was too tired for a lengthy conversation which is what she was sure questioning him would entail.

"I really am sorry!" She tried again with the soft approach, she just wanted him to co-operate with her so she could get the hell home. Cat reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

Before Catherine knew what was happening she felt lips on hers and suddenly straight after she was pushed backwards onto the couch they were occupying, she tried to sit back up but James was oddly powerful, he had covered her body with his and pressed his mouth against her harder in an effort to get her to open up for him. Catherine was squirming beneath him, she hated the feel of him pressed against her, eventually she gave in and opened her mouth and when he pushed his tongue inside her mouth – she bit down HARD!

He pulled away blood dribbled down both their chins.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Cat screeched.

"Why, I though, we have a connection- you flirt with me, all the time, you took my hand!" James tried to rationalize this out to Cat.

"I'm nice to you as a friend! That does not mean flirting, encase you've forgotten I got engaged! Last Night! You were at my party! Excuse me, for not realising that touching your hand was code for sex or whatever the hell your goal was!" Catherine was fuming.

"Yes I know you're engaged, I was at your party, but I also know that you're making a huge mistake!" James was cut off.

"You know nothing, and I'm leaving!"

"I know Vincent cheated on you after you had the miscarriage!" He blurted out.

"How do you know about the miscarriage? We didn't tell anyone!" She stared into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"The same way I know he cheated, He told her all about the miscarriage and how you'd been denying him sex for weeks, that's why he went with her, he needed release until he could coax you back into bed!"

"You're lying! He'd never! And that still doesn't explain how you would know!"

"I'm friends with the girl, she mentioned about this guy she was with, picked up at a bar one night she said, she mentioned his name so that's how I know."

She looked at him with disbelief.

"I don't know how I can prove it to you! I won't give you her name before you ask; she's a friend so I can't. But I can tell he spilt his guts to her about how you two had barely seen one another because of work, how you lost the baby at home and he found you on the bathroom floor sobbing uncontrollably- what a sorry mess I think was the term she said he used!"

Catherine felt bile rise up- how on earth would he know that- she hadn't even told Tess that very intimate detail about the loss of her child.

Before James could fit another word in- she ran out the door, she needed to clear her head before she faced Vincent. Could James be telling the truth, how would he know such personal things?! But to believe Vincent would ever do that to her was un-thinkable!

What was she to do?

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was James telling the truth?**


	8. Blown Fuses

**A/N: I have some more free time today, Yay, I love getting chapters out fast to you all. I hope you like it! Please excuse any errors, if there are any let me know and I'll fix 'em. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

Vincent was sat on the sofa staring at his phone hoping to God Catherine would call him back soon, when it had gotten to midnight he decided to ring Cat and find out if she would be home soon but when she didn't answer he phoned the office when no one answered there either he called James.

James was Cat's work colleague they shared the same office and worked in the same cases together, they were partners in the lawyer world, and James had told Vincent that he and Cat left the office an hour ago.

That bit of information was fine; however the next was not, James had told Vincent how Catherine was having a low day that the pressure of getting engaged so close to the miscarriage was getting to her and resulted in her coming on to him out of confusion.

* * *

Catherine walked through the streets trying to figure out her next move it was pouring with rain and all she had on was the thin blouse and skirt she'd dressed in the morning. It was now 1am two hours ago she'd been sent a serious blow- could she really believe that Vincent would ever do that to her, but, the things James knew were personal and hadn't been uttered to another soul or so she thought!

Her phone ran for the hundredth time it was Vincent probably checking to make sure she would be home soon, she let it ring Cat couldn't talk to him right now in fear she might do something regretful.

After another half an hour she headed back to her car, feeling cold, wet and very much drained she headed home anxiousness creeping up to her every pore each mile the closer she got.

* * *

Finally Vincent heard movement outside the front door and Cat burst in

"Where have you been?" Vincent asked, he'd been so worried about her.

"Walking." She said a little coldly.

"So you haven't been with James then?!" He prodded.

That question rattled Catherine up.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well you come home late and –"

"You what Vincent? Don't you dare try to make something out of nothing."

"I'm not but you mean to tell me you two didn't share a possible kiss tonight?!"

"Un-believable, when did you sleep with her Vincent?" Cat hadn't planned on quizzing him but right now he was pissing her off.

"What are you talking about?!"

"The girl you slept with when I wouldn't sleep with you! I didn't want to believe it but I come home and you question me about what I've been up to- that speaks a guilty mind."

"I do not have a guilty mind- Catherine, I have no idea what has gotten into you, if you weren't ready to get engaged you could have told me I would have understood, but to accuse me of this and tell James about the baby, I thought Tess who is both of our best friend was the only one you told! But no, you told someone I barely know!"

Cat had enough of this- she couldn't listen anymore to how he was trying to blame her for everything, her plan was to come in and tell Vincent what James had said and ask why he would say it, but the way he had questioned her when she came in made her lose all rationalization.

Catherine thought for a second.

"I can't do this right now; I'm going to stay with Tess and J.T!" She stated.

With that she stormed to their room and packed up some things, Vincent tried to stop her but it was all in vain. They both loved each other but weeks of tension due to not seeing each other much had blown up when James had stirred up this whole scenario, both their anger blinded them in realising that James was at the heart of this whole fiasco.

* * *

Meanwhile a young brooding man was sat in the dark watching the scenes in Catherine and Vincent's apartment unfold on his computer screen!

James was a cunning man; Catherine had never suspected when he used his kid brother's friend to set up cameras around her home, she just thought he was there to install some cable or something.

He had been obsessed with Catherine the first day he met her a year ago, but she never returned his affections- she was too loved up, he was changing that. At first he would just follow her or take photo's she didn't know about, as time went on he wanted more, he wanted to be able to touch her beautiful velvet skin freely.

Getting rid of Vincent was the ticket to do so!

A smirk rose on James' faces when he watched Cat storm out of her home, leaving Vincent stood alone and confused.

Yes soon he would have his woman!

* * *

J.T and Tess woke up to loud persistent knocking; the rushed out of bed and found a sobbing Catherine, they welcomed her in and tried to calm her down as she explained all about her horrible night.

After an exhausting explanation they got Cat settled down comfortably on the sofa and tried to go back to sleep even though they just had a mountain load of information dumped on them.

Their morning was spent tip toeing around Cat.

"Cat would you like some tea?" J.T asked.

"No, I'm good thanks; I'm sorry you two about coming here so late and disturbing you with all my problems!" Catherine sighed and tried in vain to stop yet even more tears she has had enough of being a crying wimp.

"It's okay." Tess and J.T said in unison. "But" J.T continued "I know I haven't known Vincent as long as you guys- but I have known him a really long time and honestly Cat I don't believe he'd ever step out like that. He worships you too much to even consider it!"

"I agree with J.T – Cat, Vincent would kiss the ground you walk if you asked him to!" Tess piped in.

Cat looked at them both. "Thanks guys, I promise to make up for imposing on you guys, I have to go to work right now but I'd like to take you both out to dinner later!"

"It's no problem and Thanks." J.T said.

* * *

Catherine got into the office and Mr Lowen her horribly arrogant boss dumped her duties on her for the day.

It had reached lunchtime and even though she had been distracted after last night she had managed to get all her jobs done without any problems until-

"Cat, I need to talk to you!"

Crap, it was James- one of the last people she wanted to see right now!

"James I'm busy right now!"

"Cat listen please, I need to talk to you- It's important and I know you're not busy, you went on lunch 5 minutes ago. Please just have lunch with me?"

He looked at her waiting for her reply. 'Just keep your cool James' was the mantra in his head.

"Well….."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I love reading all your guys guesses but well done to Calyptra- you hit the nail right on the head :D I'm glad you really enjoyed last chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint with this one?! As ever please review everyone x**


	9. Explanations

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you like it, btw I know their fight last chapter was pretty weak but I suck at confrontation so that's probably why lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

"Well….."

Cat thought about James' offer for lunch it would be a really good way to figure out what was going on, but after the way he tried to tackle the other night she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"No, I think it's best if you leave me alone from now on- unless it's about the case."

James reached over and brushed her shoulder, Catherine moved back.

"Please Cat, I don't want you to pull away from me. Don't let Vincent get between us!"

'Vincent get between them? James must be cracking. What the hell did that mean?' Catherine thought.

"What are you talking about? There is no US."

"No of course not, I meant our friendship." James tried to correct himself but the pressure was getting to him.

"I think you did that all on your own!" Cat snapped and walked off, He let her go for now but James wouldn't be giving up any time soon though.

* * *

Vincent had gone back to the apartment after work, he debated whether he should, but he decided if Cat was there then he would get his chance to talk to her. Much to Vincent's dismay she wasn't there.

He had been pottering around for a few hours; he was currently rearranging their bookshelf just to pass time, he was half way through when he heard the front door go- he turned and stood up.

Catherine stood in the door way, she had tear stained cheeks, she moved closer to him when he didn't respond to her movement she walked to him briskly and wrapped her arms around him.

He stood rigid for a few moments, eventually he wrapped his arms around her to.

"I'm so sorry Vincent, please forgive me?! I need you, I love you so much!" She sobbed into him.

He was about to reply but he felt her hold on him start to weaken, that's when he felt the warm wet patch on his shirt, he pulled back and looked at her. Vincent noticed her hair was matted to the side of her face, when he brushed it back he saw the blood trickling down.

"Catherine baby what happened?!" He was still angry with her but the name 'baby' had just slipped out after all he'd been in love with her for 6 years!

"I was attacked outside of work, but I'm fine."

"You are not fine, here let me stitch it."

Vincent walked to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, he cleaned and stitched her up, she was looking pale- he lifted her up and carried her to their bed.

"Good night Catherine." Vincent said as he pulled the covers up over her, he headed to the door where he would sleep on the sofa for the night.

"Vincent?" Cat whispered drearily.

He stopped and turned around his hand on the door handle.

"Please stay with me, I know you're mad, but please?" She begged.

He sighed debating on what to do although he knew he couldn't leave her when she pleaded like that.

"Okay, but tomorrow we need to talk."

Catherine nodded in response; Vincent walked to his side and then slid in, Catherine turned over to face him she scooted closer and slithered her arms around him. As Catherine wrapped her arms around him she began to relax, he was tense and she couldn't blame him- she'd accused him of something awful. Vincent wasn't sure how to react he loved Cat of course but they hadn't talked about the events of yesterday, she was right, he was mad but when he felt her tears slide down his neck he wanted to do nothing but love her.

He kissed the top of her head and she squeezed him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Vincent, I love you! I promise I'll make it up to you -I can explain about the kiss."

"Shhh I know, I love you too! We'll talk in the morning just rest your head!"

Catherine kissed the crook of his neck and clung to him, after half an hour he felt her grip loosen as she fell into a fitful sleep. Vincent gradually drifted off holding her tightly to him.

Vincent and Catherine woke up at the same time; they looked at each other in awkwardness. Who would be the first one to start?

"I'm sorry!" Cat started off. "I never meant to come in and yell at you, I was just going too calmly ask you how James might know those things. I know deep down in my heart Vincent you'd never do that to me, just when you asked about James like I had down something wrong I snapped! I know I had no right and I want you to know I NEVER kissed him, it was completely one sided and I made sure his tongue was out of use for a while."

Vincent grimaced "What do you mean?"

"Well, he forced his tongue in and I bit down hard enough to draw blood!"

Vincent smiled 'That's my girl!' he thought and for all intense and purposes she still was and would always will be!

"And as to what you said about me not being ready to get engaged- yes I was and am Vincent I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife, if you still want to marry me?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I do Catherine, my life isn't anything without you, I don't think I need to tell you now but- I never ever slept with anyone else and wouldn't ever! I seriously have no idea how James knew about the baby if you didn't tell him which I'm sure now you didn't, and I'm very sorry too for even thinking you would of. If anything I think James has a vendetta and you should stay as far away as possible, I don't like the sound of him."

Catherine nodded.

"Now what the hell happened to your head last night?"

Cat touched her stitches "Oh, Some guy tried to steal my bag last night; James was there and stopped him."

"James again, does this guy just have bad omens around him or something?!"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore! Can we just forget he even exists?" Cat asked.

"Gladly!" Vincent smiled he leaned over and gave Catherine a searing kiss, now came his favourite part of a fight- make up sex!

* * *

On the other side of town James was stewing in his apartment as he watched Vincent peel Catherine's clothes off.

When he 'saved' her from the attack he had set up she was supposed to be grateful and fall into his arms!

It was time for plan B if she wouldn't come to him willingly then he'd give her no choice!

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a little short but I just wanted to get something out for your patience! If you spotted any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out. As always please review and I hope you enjoyed :D x**


	10. Wrecked Peace

**A/N: Enjoy! As always please, please review! ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters, I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Vincent and Catherine's little spat- things were simmering down James was backing off (or so Catherine thought) and things between her and Vincent were better than ever, it still bothered them both as to how James knew about the baby though.

The Keller/Chandler duo had spent the day strolling in the park hand in hand, sharing kisses whilst sat on the bench taking in the scenery.

* * *

It was 6pm, Vincent was in the shower and Catherine was putting on the final touches to her make-up, Catherine was wearing a navy blue knee length dress with a plunging neckline. They were headed to dinner with Tess and J.T.

Vincent walked out of the bathroom with his robe on and his hair still a little damp, he came up behind Cat and snaked his arms around her waist, she looked up at him in the mirror and smiled.

"You look beautiful!" He whispered in her ear as he kissed behind her earlobe.

Catherine turned around in his arms and captured his lips hungrily; she broke the kiss to place short sweet ones on his jaw and neck, she slipped her hands inside his robe and pinched his nipples emitting a growl from Vincent.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate this robe?! It's completely un-necessary!"

She continued to massage him underneath the robe; he lifted her up and sat on the edge of the bed. Catherine straddled him, she slightly lifted herself off of him to hike her dress up Vincent tugged on her panties as she untied his robe, Catherine sat down on him and began to rock against him. Vincent latched his hands around her lower back to pull her closer on to him. He moved his hands and pushed them deep into the mattress to hold them up, Vincent was losing his mind as Catherine did all the work, she was kissing and licking him all over whilst moving against him tirelessly.

The painfully sweet throbbing between her legs kept her going until she felt it increase tenfold upon her release, setting of smaller tremors until it subsided, along with her own she felt Vincent let go too. Catherine rested her head on Vincent's shoulder until she caught her breath, When she pulled her head back she giggled- black eyeliner had smudged across Vincent's shoulder.

"I think I may need to do my make-up again." She blushed.

"Hmm, just couldn't wait for later huh?" He teased.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you!" She placed a kiss on his lips.

"That's because I have none, well, except for having to go out when I want you outta that dress!" Vincent nibbled on her shoulder nudging the strap out of the way.

"Mmm, later, you've had enough -for now!" Catherine smirked as she moved off Vincent's lap back to the mirror to fix her face.

When they had finally gotten dressed Catherine turned around to take a look at Vincent – he was wearing a grey suit, and he looked damn fine!

"When we get home, I don't want you to take that suit off!"

"What?" Vincent asked rather amused.

"Well you had your way with me whilst I still had my dress on. I want you with your suit on! Just thinking about it now, you against the wall, with your trousers and boxers around your ankles."

Catherine dropped her gaze to his pant and licked her lips, Vincent just looked at her stunned, after a moment Cat shook her head.

"Sorry, getting carried away!" Cat smiled a little embarrassed.

"Don't dare apologise, you're right- that is certainly happening!" Vincent said as he approached her and squeezed her bottom and kissing her lips as he passed through the door way.

* * *

Tess and J.T were sat at their table in the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" Cat and Vincent greeted them as they approached.

"Hi"

J.T and Tess got up to hug their friends, Catherine leaned over and rubbed Tess' belly, it wouldn't be long until she had the baby now and all four of them were super excited!

They were about an hour into the meal full of jokes and laughter when Tess and J.T became serious looking.

"Vincent and Catherine?" J.T said.

"Yes" They looked at each other worriedly.

"We have something we'd like to ask you." Tess chirped in.

"Okay"

"Well, we've all been friends for a long time and especially Vincent and I-"

"-But we love you BOTH dearly." J.T cut in as not to leave Cat out.

"Right" Tess said nodding.

J.T continued "So we wanted to ask you both to be-"

"God parents!" They both exclaimed.

Vincent and Cat smiled the biggest smiles in the world.

"Of course we would love to!" Catherine beamed; Vincent nodded in conformation he also accepted.

The couples finished up their evening and headed to their respective homes.

* * *

Vincent walked through the door of their apartment after Cat as soon as he'd finished locking the door he felt small hands grab the backs of his arms.

Catherine pulled him further in, she turned him around and pushed up against the hallway wall, Vincent smiled into her kiss.

Cat quickly pulled her dress over her arms as soon as it was off her hand flew to his buckle before he could even blink his trousers and boxers were just where she wanted them to be!

She jumped into his arms knowing he would always catch her and took him against the wall just as she'd wanted to all night.

After the little adventure against the wall Catherine and Vincent took to the bedroom to continue well into the early hours.

* * *

When Cat woke up Vincent had already left for work, she strolled into the kitchen for some coffee, and she spotted a box on the counter.

The card on the box read 'My Love' Catherine smiled and lifted the lid off the box- the smile was wiped straight off her face, she ran gagging to the toilet emptying mostly bile considering she hadn't eaten since last night, tears began to stream down her face. Who would send her something so incredibly awful?!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think was in the box? Again if you spot any mistakes please let me know! :D**


	11. Cruel Reminders

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters,I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

After Catherine had calmed down a little she made her way back to the kitchen and threw the lid back on the box, she tried to do it without seeing its contents again. Cat wasn't sure what to do with it. Did she chuck it? Wait for Vincent to come home? Call the police?

Catherine decided to shove it in the laundry cupboard and wait for Vincent to come back, being stuck in the apartment with that thing was driving her insane so she left to take a walk.

* * *

She went to the local park- sitting on the bench Catherine watched how the mothers pushed their precious angles on the swings. Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Some-time had passed and Cat became aware of worried eyes staring at her!

What was she thinking? She was sat in a park full of children with none of her own! The mothers must have thought her a child stalker or something. That thought made her extremely sad, for 10 weeks she had been one of them- a mother, her baby taken to the sky, hopefully safely in her own mothers arms until Cat could join them both.

Deciding to go back home since Vincent would be there any minute now she got up off the bench with a slight sigh and walked with her head hung low.

* * *

Vincent had just grabbed a beer from the fridge when he heard Cat come through the door.

"Hey baby." He spoke huskily from behind the fridge door. "You want a drink?" He turned around to give her a kiss but stopped when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"You might want to sit down and drink some of that beer before I tell you!"

Vincent did as she instructed after he took a few gulps of beer he nodded his head signalling for her to go on.

Catherine grabbed the box out of the cupboard and sat on the coffee table in front of Vincent.

"Okay, I found this left on the counter when I woke up this morning; I don't know where it came from or what to do with it!" Cat took a deep breath and opened the lid.

Vincent's breath caught in his throat and he spluttered on his beer, his face reddened in pain and anger he couldn't believe what he was looking at- A baby doll had been cut up and smothered in a red sauce. It was obviously from someone who knew of their child. Vincent looked up at Cat she was pale and trying to control her breathing, he covered it with the lid; he stood up and wrapped her in his arms.

"This is.." Vincent started. "Sickening! There's only one person I could think of who would do this!"

"Who?" Cat croaked out.

"James- He's the only one other than us Tess and most likely J.T who knows about the baby, we should call the police!" Vincent stated.

"NO! If it was James let me talk to him, we work together I don't want this to get ugly and possibly lose my job! I can handle this!" Catherine said with conviction.

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "I don't know Cat; I don't feel good about that, this is a serious matter something for the cops."

"Please Vincent, trust me!" She used her beautiful green eyes to plead with him.

Vincent sighed in frustration. "Okay.. But I don't like it! One more thing like this and I'm going to the cops with or without you!"

"Fine!" Catherine smiled.

Cat went to take a shower whilst Vincent hid the box in the complex basement just encase he needed it for future evidence.

When Catherine came out of the shower she heard Vincent talking to someone on the phone, she padded down the hallway in just her towel; she slipped her arms around Vincent's waist and kissed his neck.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"I thought we could order in tonight- Chinese."

"Great!" Catherine ran her hands down his body. "Although I'm thinking I could do with some Keller right now!" She gripped him in her hand and gently squeezed him.

He smirked as his eyes slid closed; he moved his hands over hers and moved them up towards his chest. "Mmm, not tonight I think we've both had a rough day and I think you need a rest!"

She pouted "Alright!"

About 20 minutes later Cat came out of the bedroom dressed and dried, Vincent looked at her momentarily and Vincent slightly wished he hadn't turned her down earlier (she looked smoking hot in her little black shorts and vest top). Vincent was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked at the door, when Vincent opened the door the Chinese delivery guy looked a little nervous, Vincent ignored that guessing it was probably just his first day or something.

After he had done paying Catherine poured them both some wine they carried their food and drink over to the coffee table in-front of their sofa.

Catherine huddled closely to Vincent and tucked into her food, Vincent would always laugh at Cat because she'd always have the same order where-as he would try a different one each time.

As the last of the food and wine were consumed Vincent and Catherine relished in a peaceful evening on the sofa in each-other's arms sharing sweet slow kisses, Catherine moved down backwards pulling Vincent down with her, Vincent ran his hand down Catherine's leg and moaned into her kisses. Minutes passed and as things became more heated Vincent pulled away, as much as he and his body wanted her, he knew after the event this morning they both should get a good night's sleep especially if Cat was to speak to James about it tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked anxiously.

"We shouldn't, we both need our rest! Mostly you since you're going to James tomorrow- which I'm still not comfortable with!" Vincent sighed.

"I know but I need to, I really don't want to take it to the police if we can help it."

"I know and I understand, a little!" Vincent stood up and helped Cat up too.

They walked hand in hand to bed and fell asleep peacefully cuddling.

* * *

A piercing screech frightened Catherine awake, realising it was her alarm telling her to start the day, she tried to move her arm to hit the offending object. Her arm felt like lead and her head pounded in pain, as she sat up the duvet clung to her sweat clad body and her tummy did a flop (and not in a good way!) she turned to look at Vincent who was stirring and moaned out.

Vincent woke at the sound of her strangled moan he looked at her and couldn't believe his eyes- she was ghostly pale, covered in sweat and had purple rings around her eyes! In their almost 7 years together it was the worst he'd ever seen her!

"Oh God Baby, Are you okay?" Vincent leaned over and touched her head, it was piping hot.

Catherine tried to respond but all that followed was an incoherent mumble, she could feel the bile rush to her mouth but her body was so heavy she couldn't get off the bed. Vincent felt Catherine's distress and passed her the little bin in their room after she had emptied everything she slumped back on the bed. Vincent had offered to stay home and take care of her but she dismissed him they couldn't afford for them both to have time off work, she would be fine. She hoped.

* * *

James watched on his computer before he left for the office and smiled, a few more days of illness and Catherine would be quite co-operative, he turned off his computer and whistled a creepy tune as he left his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: As ever please review and if there's any mistakes let me know :). I hope you liked it and I didn't make you wait too long to find out what was in the box lol! :D **


	12. Entrapment

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I suck so bad for not updating, my puppy- Beast has needed lots of my attention. Works also been crazy busy! So I have only managed to get a tiny chapter out, so you know I haven't fallen off the edge of the Earth lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. **

* * *

Two days had passed and Catherine still looked like death warmed up! Vincent was becoming increasingly worried; he tried to convince Catherine to go to the hospital but she ignored his wishes.

She had been in bed all day, it was coming on six o'clock and Vincent had just got home, he strolled into their bedroom and carefully perched himself on her side of the bed.

"Hey" He whispered softly "How are you feeling?"

Cat gave him a weak smile "A little better thanks."

Vincent smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I've brought you your favourite soup; I have to go back to work Jefferson is off so I gotta cover his shift. Will you be alright?!" He asked worriedly – all she had to do was ask and he would find a way to get rid of his shift. He'd do anything for her.

"I'll be fine! Go, I might even try and venture to the living room for a little while, stretch my legs." She again smiled this time trying to convince him that she was almost recovered. In reality she hurt badly and the effort it took her to even talk to him was exponentially tiring.

"Okay, I'll race back soon!" Vincent ghosted a kiss across her lips and finally let his plump ones connect with her neck, it was meant to be another sweet soft kiss but, the way his lips soothed and teased her sensitive spot in that short second sent a tingle through her. She cursed her body; surely it wasn't normal to have that reaction when she was so poorly. She closed her eyes as she heard Vincent close the front door.

* * *

Floating, she felt like floating and cold very cold.

Warmth started to envelope around her.

Familiar cologne wafted around her, it wasn't the cologne she longed to smell though, and it frightened her!

Catherine's eyes were heavy as she lifted them, she felt a warm solid body close to her, he pulled her close and she smiled her eyes still not quite focusing after the nightmare she had.

The warm hands began to roam her body and lips kissed her neck- she nuzzled into them.

Warmth hovered on top of her and her lips were slowly taken prisoner, the kiss tasted different, felt different. Maybe that was just her being under the weather making her feel that way, she ignored it.

Catherine leaned into the body kissing it with as much energy as she could muster.

He moaned. She moaned.

His erection spurring her on to demand more, she ground against him lazily, she wanted him to do all the work.

Immediately a hand was inside her panties just as his fingers brushed against her- alarm bells rang in her head. Catherine grabbed his hands and dug her nails in **HARD.**

Vincent **did not** enter her that way without asking permission nor would he taste her without it. Not that she was a prude about it, but, when they first met she was a virgin and so he'd first asked her permission and had done so ever since.

She rose her knee up and made the body wail in pain, a dim light came on; Cat lifted her still heavy eyes.

**James!**

He tutted. "Catherine, Catherine, Catherine!" He scolded. "I was sincerely hoping that after I poisoned you, you wouldn't have the energy to fight me. Won't you consider resuming our earlier position?!"

"Go to hell!" Catherine croaked- her throat dry with terror. Not terror just because she was here seemingly trapped in a dingy warehouse which she now could see in the dim light. Terror because she had ignored her apprehension at fist and for a brief second had become aroused by this vile creature, thinking he was her Vincent.

James chuckled "I am my love- deemed to live while the woman of my dreams is in the arms of another man, but no more. You will be mine."

"Never!"

"I will not force myself on you Catherine; at least I'm not that desperate, yet. But I will not release you until you willingly leave Vincent for me!" He smirked.

Catherine laughed in pure shock. "I would never!"

"Then you'll never see your precious Vincent again, or your friends, Tess is really going to hate you for missing the birth of her first born." James stalked across the room and turned to face her. "You better drink that water because that's all you're going to get whilst you're here!" He slammed the door shut.

Catherine had tears pooling in her eyes at the seriousness of her situation, she gasped in air as sobs came out. She turned to the water, knowing it was probably drugged she took a sip any way how else was she supposed to survive down here without it?

"Vincent" She whispered out as she lay her head down.

She hoped to God he finds her soon. There's no way he'd leave her here, right?!

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Hah. Please review I love reading them, It's what makes me want to write. Again sorry for lack of updates, it really upsets me when I don't get them out to you. :(.**


	13. Parallels

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for the SUPER long wait, I've been finding time to write hard, please don't give up on me though as I certainly haven't on this story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them!**

* * *

Vincent walked in the door with some more of Cat's favourite soup, as he glided into the bedroom her frowned when he saw Catherine wasn't in bedroom, when he couldn't see her in the room he decided to check in the bathroom – she wasn't the either.

Vincent went back to the bedroom and brushed his hands along the sheets hoping warmth would mean she was close by, they were cold.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud.

All of Catherine's possessions seemed to be in order; Vincent checked the draws and wardrobes, nothing noticeable was missing at least. So where had she gone?

The first port of protocol – call Tess and J.T.

The phone rang and rang so after the tenth time Vincent gave up and left a message.

"Hey guys it's Vincent, I was just wondering if Cat's with you. She's not at home and I'm a little worried considering she's still poorly, please call me back as soon as you get this. Bye."

He scaled around all of the usual places that would be open at 5am, the park, the little coffee shop around the corner and even her mom's grave-site. She was nowhere to be found.

Heading back home willing himself to believe that when he walked through the door he'd find her back in their bed he pushed himself to walk forcefully through the heavy rain.

Soaked to the skin he dashed back into his room and there was still no sign of his beautiful fiancée.

In fear and frustration an irrational stray tear slipped from his eye dripping off of his jaw.

* * *

Drip Drip Drip..

A steady stream of annoying drips of water kept splatting on Cat's forehead no matter where she moved they'd find her, the pillows beneath her had become considerably damp, her hair started to get matted and clung to her neck making her feel suffocated.

Catherine had figured out that James must have first made her sick the night her and Vincent had Chinese, she always had the same meal so it would've been easy to do, those drugs were starting to relinquish now though. She didn't feel like death any more just woozy- extremely woozy, Cat guessed these new drugs are there to make her co-operative. As if!

Cramps had riddled her body and hunger had begun to subside as she filled the void with substantial amounts of water (drugged water), which James must replace when she is asleep.

Catherine hadn't seen James in what she calculated to maybe around four days now, hence the cramping four days restrained in the same position can be pretty painful, she was hand and foot cuffed the hand cuffs only allowing her enough access to reach her water class.

How much longer was he going to keep her for? What was he waiting for? It was made clear enough in her eyes that he'd been warned- she would NEVER leave Vincent!

God Vincent! Where was he? She hoped he was okay. He must be going crazy with worry.

Once they'd gone on holiday together and it got so busy that Cat got sucked into the vortex of the crowed, she was panicked and stranded all alone in a foreign country; she had sat down in a bench and cried for three straight hours. He'd found her then! Joking around saying he had found her through his super abilities and that they would always find their way to one another. God how she wished that was true right this second.

Catherine heard movement outside, whistling rang throughout the warehouse, and it sent chills up her spine. James sauntered in like he owned the place – maybe he did! Who knows? He scooted in behind her and cupped her breast through the thin top she wore, Catherine clamped her eyes shut willing him to be a nightmare, James just fell asleep like that he didn't remove his hands but he didn't do anything else either. He was testing the boundaries, seeing how well isolation and drugs had been in order to make her compliant.

Catherine opened her eyes and kept them fixated on a wall, she was going to let him think he'd crushed her and then when the moment arises- BAM- she'll be free!

* * *

Eyes began to burn but Vincent didn't care he just kept those hazel orbs on the clock.

When Tess called to say they hadn't seen Cat he still tried not to panic but after 6 hours of no word from her he called the cops, of course you have to wait 48 hour until an adult can be classed as a missing persons, they even tried to suggest Cat just left him considering there was no forced entry. What bullshit! Why leave her things if that's the case? Catherine would never do that to him.

NO he needed to find her and now! He just needed clues.

Vincent racked his brain trying to think of things, he remembered the night they had Chinese the delivery guy had looked cagey, Vincent thought nothing of it but now, now it was pretty damn suspicious.

He was going to pay the guy a little visit.

Vincent had found the guys residence after tearing down the city trying to locate him, he stood pounding at the door but no one answered.

That's fine he'd just stay here all night pounding on the door until someone came.

* * *

Bang Bang Bang..

Intense knocking battered on around Cat and she wondered what the hell was going on around her, shouting lots of shouting, James's hold tightened on her pulling into him. She squirmed that just made him apply more pressure against her breasts causing a ripple of pain to stab through them.

Eventually the knocking became inconsistent and lighter as if the source had burnt out, all shouting ceased and Cat's world faded in to darkness as sleep deprivation and drugs took her body and mind into the un-consciousness.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned back to Vincent, he had beaten on that damn door for hours and no one came, the occupants can be damned if they think he won't come back Vincent would go there every day until his last- if he had too.

Vincent wracked his brain trying to think of things to do before he lost his sanity- he needed to go see J.T he would know what to do!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! If they're are any mistakes please point them out tome and I shall fix 'em. :D x**


End file.
